On The Run
by ZaynaT
Summary: This story inclues the same characters as the books, and then some. Zoey is a new character and feels an odd kinship with Derek. How will this new comer effect thier relationship and will the edison group catch up with them? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second story on fanfic. I own all my own OC's, but I obviously don't own these amazing books or the rights to them. **

**Chapter One: Train**

I felt oddly trapped and my anxiety was getting to me. The door from the next car opened and the sudden rush or noise made me tense and it took every ounce of control I had not to bolt. Being on the run for most of your life did that to you, and finding Leela only added to my desperation and she confirmed what I didn't really believe was true.

I looked over to Leela, she was humming and totally oblivious to all the people. She was beautiful with waist length hair that was a deep coral red, he sea blue eyes seemed to reflect like water. Her beauty wasn't the only thing special about her, Leela was a mermaid, a genetically modified mermaid. That's how all their subject are, that's how I was.

I had found Leela in the river close to my house, she said bad people had caught her mother in a net and modified her genes, she escaped but barely. She had heard them talk about me and my family, so she came to warn me. But when she came out of the water and her tail dried, legs appeared, but Leela wasn't exactly herself anymore. She was bubbly, still sweet and still her but she wasn't all there. Like the modification changed how she acted out of her natural element.

The door opened and again I tensed. Simon came up behind me and I flinched at his touch. He backed off. I hadn't said a word to them since they found us, and following my lead Leela hadn't either…well almost, she told them our names which is why we we're on this stupid train in the first place.

"Zoey, please say something. Tell us your story or we won't be able to help," Simons voice was pleading but I couldn't trust anyone. Leela looked sad, she wanted to tell these people everything, but she only trusted me. Therefore she listened when I said we couldn't trust them. They were a big group. Chloe was a necromancer as I overheard and the doctor lady was her aunt. Then there was Kit Bae, he was the father of this Simon kid and supposedly the big guy that looked nothing like the father and son pair…he was Derek.

I could smell him, not in a bad way, to me Derek didn't stink, he just smelled like wolf. I knew what that meant and I couldn't take my eyes off him. Kit caught this and motioned for them to go to their seats. He left me and Leela in the viewing room, but at the last second he whispered something to Derek. I usually have good hearing but not that good.

Derek walked over and Leela started singing. Derek sat down and was hypnotized by her voice and that was the point. Her voice didn't affect me because she didn't want it too, it only affected him. I smiled and spoke for the first time since I met them.

"Who do you guys work for?" he looked at me and my heart skipped a beat.

"No one," his voice was deep and rumbling. He shouldn't have been able to break eye contact with Leela, he should have been a mindless zombie, lost in her eyes, drowning in them.

"Why did you kidnap us?" I almost let out a growl myself, but drained all emotion from my face as Kit looked into the window and smiled like Derek got to me, he hadn't.

"We didn't want to but the Edison group is on a tail and we didn't have time to convince you guys to come with us willingly," he growled and I don't know whether it was the growl or the sound of the Edison groups name but Leela faltered. That's all Derek needed to come back to himself, he shouldn't have been able to remember the incident but his eyes told me he did.

His voice was a low growl, "What the hell was that?" Leela hid behind me but I didn't back down.

"I had to make sure we weren't in danger," my voice was almost a growl too, which I can tell threw him off.

"What did she do to me? What is she?" he looked at her not with the fear I expected but with interest.

I looked at Leela, "You saw into his soul, can we trust him?" Leela looked between us and nodded.

"M-my soul?" he looked anxious.

"She won't tell you or me anything other than what you just heard," I looked into his eyes trying to see what Leela did. I couldn't.

"Okay what are you guys? I'm a.." I cut him off.

"Were-wolf," he looked at me and emotions crossed his face so fast that I couldn't interpret them. "What do I smell like to you?" I asked and he seemed thrown by the sudden softness in my voice.

He smelled the air, "You smell like smoke, forest, and rain. You smell like the earth and…" he closed his eyes as if lost in my scent. He leaned forward and I jumped back. He faltered just a bit, I almost didn't catch it. "She smells like the sea, and almost fishy…" his eyes lit up like he answered his own question. "She's a mermaid."

"Yes, and were both on the run from the same people," I paused and he looked like he was going to say something more but Leela started giggling. We both turned to her.

"He's with the necromancer, she's his mate," her singsong voice filled the almost empty room and I pulled her close to me and covered her mouth so the rest was muffled.

"Go and sit in your seat with these people, don't say a word. You can hum but don't sing. Don't talk to them and get yourself some water," I handed her money for the water and a couple of packets of salt. That earned me a look from Derek.

"What just happened?"

"She only drink salt water," I started out the window, even though all I could see was a cargo train passing.

"That's not what I meant but you already know that," he hesitated, "Let's talk about you then?" I was more comfortable with that, that way Leela could keep her secrets, I rather risk myself than her. She was innocent. I gave him a nod to continue. "What are you?"

"I'm Dine. Navajo, but only half," before he could say that wasn't what he meant I barreled on. "I'm Yee Naadlooshii," the whoosh of sounds had no effect on him. "It's Navajo for 'with it, he goes on all fours' or skin-walker." He looked at me like he was skeptical. "Don't look at me like that!" my voice was angry and surprised. "You're a freaking were-wolf and you can't believe I'm a skin-walker?"

"You have dark brown hair, glowing blue/green eyes, and high cheek bones. I knew you weren't white nor human from the moment I met you, but," when that word came I let out a low growl and glared, trying to burn wholes in his forehead. "But a skin-walker? Why haven't I or my dad ever hear of you?"

"Ask your dad, I bet he has."

"Skin- walkers are like shape shifters, right?" I nodded. "So what do you turn into?"

"Anything I want," I looked at him and he just nodded stared off, thinking hard I suppose. " The easiest forms are my wolf and eagle forms, but I can turn into a bear, coyote, mouse, owl, you name it."

"What else can you do?" his voice was soft, and I think I would have been more comfortable if he was growling.

"I'm a natural healer. When I touch animals I can see what they have seen. I also have a little control over them. We are supposed to able to do old Dine magic but I never got that far. My mom only knew a little of the old stories. She was white and my real father hadn't suck around very long," I stopped, I had gone too far.

I felt his gaze on me and I met his eye. I felt an odd kinship with him, he was an animal, like me. I pulled away first, whatever I felt it wasn't what he felt for Chloe, I knew that. He seemed to too.

**So that was the first chapter of my new story! I hope you like and Please R&R :) thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is my baby so please don't make fun. And special shout out to Kyle. Since one here he seems to be my biggest fan. And Remember I own all my OC's and I don't own the rights to the characters or the books. Please R&R.**

**Chapter Two: Tears**

Derek grabbed me and pushed me to the floor, when we made contact the window pane jolted but didn't break. My head was booming and when Derek saw the window wasn't going to break he started crawling to the next car, people in the viewing room ignored us, they thought that a bird had hit the window or something.

"Zoey!" Derek hissed at me, "Let's go!" he tugged me through the whole to the next car. We stood up and gathered our things. I told Leela what she had to do.

"Zoe, I'm scared," she looked at me like a scared little girl, eyes wide.

"I won't let anything happen to you, even if that means dying trying to get you safe and if not safe at least to the ocean," she looked at me and she saw in my eyes that I was telling the truth, I would get her where she needed to go.

"I'm going to go persuade the conductor not to stop for the next couple of stops, and let us out in the middle of nowhere," Kit took off to the front of the train.

"Now we're sitting ducks," Tori's bitter voice came out of nowhere and I hadn't really noticed her before now. "I'm so glad we got away only to get shot at again," he tone almost sounded flat but I could hear slight fear underneath.

"We are not sitting ducks," my voice was sure and everyone looked at me surprised, the only one I had talked to in almost three days was Derek, and that was a recent event. "We have powers don't we?"

"We?" Tori sounded skeptical of my so called powers.

"Well from what I gathered Simon is good with fog, Chloe can contact the dead, Derek has super strength and hearing, Kits got some spells I bet, and Lauren can fix us if were hurt. I don't exactly think that's helpless."

"And what exactly do you and this bubble headed bit have to offer?" Leela glared at her and it was a look I had never seen on her a lethal one.

"Well you wanna hear my plan? Or do you wanna keep being the ice princess of doom?" She glared at me and her hair started to fly and sparks flew from her fingers. "Keep your magic to yourself, save it, you're gonna need it," I looked at everyone and they were just as surprised as I was at the sound of my voice, taking charge and demanding action.

Kit's voice came from behind me, "What did you have in mind?" I explained to them that if they get enough fog around us we'll be harder to track. I could slip out the window as a small bird then change in an eagle. If I saw anyone I would come back and report, if something went wrong I would send a signal and that where Derek came in. He would hear it as long as I was in rage. If we ran into anyone while escaping Leela would sing and distract them while we slipped away through the fog.

When I was done everyone looked surprised, but agreed to try it my way. Derek came with me to the bathroom, we slipped in while no one was looking. Derek looked away while I got undressed, I turned into a bird with only the slightest pain and Derek turned just as it was happening, I could feel my eyes glowing and Derek saw my old magic he stepped my way but before he could say a word I was a bird. I stretched my wings and let out a little song. Derek picked up my clothes and folded them. I tried not to think about him touching my undergarments as I flew around the tiny restroom and landed on Derek's shoulder.

"Can you understand me still?" I chipped and nipped at his ear, telling him of course, stupid. "You know even your bird self has freckles?" he gave a slight smile and I nipped at his ear a little harder this time. He got quiet and stilled, "How does it feel to fly?" he asked, voice soft as if his mind was far away. I flew around his head and landed on his shoulder again, I sang a little birdie song, it was the only way I knew how to answer.

He took me back up the viewing room and almost squished me in his palm as he tried to keep people from seeing me. Upstairs we saw the room was empty and our little gang was there ready to do their thing. I saw Simon and his dad chanting and moving their arms and hands. Leela opened the window, and I saw the fog start too swirl around the train. Derek held me out of the window and I took flight, I had never actually changed from one animal to another and I certainly had never done it in flight, but I wasn't about to tell them that.

I was still flying as a small blue bird when I saw men driving alongside us, sniper rifle pointed. I couldn't keep up with them or the train with these wings, I changed in midair and sucked in a breath and with a twinge of pain and I was suddenly an eagle. My wings were lengthened and I felt powerful and free. I caught up to the men and I caught sight of their faces then as fast as I could I flew back to the train.

I landed on the floor with a thud and suddenly I was human, my body gave out and I was covered with sweat. Derek rushed forward but something as happening to me, Kit yelled at Derek and I could feel my eyes glow. I rose up, almost floating, my eyes were burning to bright everyone had to shield their eyes. Then I saw it.

_Mommy! I tried to scream but words couldn't be formed yet and I cried instead. My mom picked me up and my dad was there, they were talking. "Lily this will make her life better!" he was screaming at her. "I'm a monster, shunned by my people! I don't want her to be a monster too!"_

_ "She's not a monster," my mom was quiet, trying to calm me, "She's special and I won't put her through testing." My dad's voice came out cold and vicious._

_ "It's too late Lil, I already did it, the invetro was the first step, now you need to go through with it," my mother's face was filled with shock and she looked at me, scared. "That's right, she's already changed, different. And if you don't keep doing what they want then they are gonna kill you both. Dr. Davidoff is not someone to mess with, the Cabals aren't the people to run from."_

_ My mom looked scared but she hugged me tighter. "Dan I am not staying here and I'm not subjecting our daughter to testing! I will not watch them mess with her anymore! I can't believe you did this to her! To us!" She yelled and yelled._

_ Dad yelled back, "I had no choice! I want a better life for her! You ungrateful bit-," his voice was cut off by people at our door. He opened the door and the same man I just saw in the car following the train walked in. "Dr. Davidoff! How good to see you! Come in, come in." Dad's total demeanor changed. _

"_May I look over the girl?" Dr. Davidoff looked slightly like a vulture and I didn't like him at all, I cried a little harder. "Come here little one, let me check you over." My mother had no choice but to hand me to the doctor. _

I was expecting to hit the floor but instead Derek caught me. I was still naked and shivering, I felt cold and hallow like the vision took up space in my head and now it was gone. Derek whisked me into the bathroom and turned again while I put my clothes back on. It took a while and he waited patiently. I couldn't really stand on my own so Derek half carried me to my seat.

Derek laid me in the seat, I was so tired and I almost fell asleep. Derek had been there through everything, I don't know whether he liked it or not, but he was there. When he started to leave a part of me started to panic. I grabbed his hand and I knew my eyes were wide in alarm. "Shhhh, it's ok, you're ok." I couldn't let him go. I don't know why. "Ok, ok, I'll stay with you. Just let me tell everyone that you're ok." I let him go.

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I noticed he was back, this made it easier to sleep. He was humming the song that Leela was singing to him earlier, he was off tune but it was comforting none the less. I woke up again and we were still moving, Derek's hand was in mine, but it wasn't a romantic gesture, it was a calming one. Still as I looked around I realized the others were looking at us too. Chloe shooting looks of worry, sadness, and what looked almost like anger. Simon shot us looks of curiosity, and glanced at the necromancer with what looked like grief. Tori was just looking, curious but indifferent. Kit, now he was the hard one, he kept his gaze blank, like he didn't see us.

Careful not to wake Derek I slid my hand from his and passed him quietly. He had good hearing but I was quiet too. I walked down the stairs and heard someone behind me, at first I thought it was Derek, but when I saw a blonde head behind me, I knew it wasn't him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Simon sounded angry.

"Going to the bathroom," his anger set me off I did nothing to deserve it. "wanna hold my hand?"

"Stay away from my brother, he's with Chloe," his voice sounded sad.

"You like her," I was shocked.

"You don't understand. You never will. The point is everyone thinks that he's imprinted on her, that she's his mate. Don't screw things up for him, and don't make things complicated for us," he sounded like if I did anything they were gonna kick me out of their club.

"Stuff it, I don't want your brother ok? He wasn't holding hands with me because he thought I was the prettiest girl on the play ground, he did it because I was scared and he knew the feeling," I was getting heated again. "Your brother and I share a kinship but that's it. We're a close species, and I understand him and he understands me. I don't know how or why. I guess it's because we're both animals, because we're both monsters!" I glared at him and left him standing there with his mouth gaping as I went back into the tiny bathroom. I did what I hadn't done in years, I cried.

**So I'm extremely excited about this story so since I love it so much this is probably going to be updated a whole lot more than my other story. I have most of it written in my head :) but yeah. Please R&R :) Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy so I hope you keep liking my story :). Anyway as you already know I own my OC's but I DO NOT own the rights to these books or the characters to the books.**

**Ohhh I almost forgot shout outs! First to Kyle who always seem to support my work, even if it's an epic fail. And I would like to thank the only other two people who seem to like my story so far, CaitieCat78 and XxRed-as-a-RubyxX. Thank you guys so much for commenting…now onto the story.**

**Chapter Three: Escape**

I thought about what was said, as I washed my tears away and looked into the mirror. My eyes still had an eerie glow to them, I suppose leftover from the vision thing I guess. I ran my fingers through my hair, in no hurry to get back to the situation upstairs. My hair went all the way to my waist, most people thought it was beautiful. Most of the time I did too, but in my foul mood it was just in the way. I pulled it back and braided it loosely, it swung just above my waist.

I told Simon I didn't want his brother, but I wasn't sure anymore. Something had changed between us in the last few hours. I honestly didn't know if I felt something for him or not. No, that was a lie. I did feel something for him, I just wasn't sure what it was. The animal in me recognized him. I was confused by that.

I stared at my small nose, high cheek bone, full lips, and olive skin that all hinted to a native back ground. But the freckles, crazy out of place green/ blue eyes, and body type that all screamed white. In the end I ended up looking Hispanic or Spanish.

My thoughts were tangled still as I walked out of the restroom. They were distracting me so much that I almost smacked right into Kit. "Hey," his voice was low like I was a skittish horse and if he spoke too loudly I might buck, or run. I just looked at him. I didn't say a word. "I need you to tell me what you are, where you came from, what you know about the Edison group. I also need to know what just happened, who you saw outside the train, and what you want with my son."

I stared at him for a moment, "If you're going to listen in you might as well come down an join the conversation," I tilted my head to the side as heard very quiet footsteps, Kit just looked at me like I had gone insane.

"Dad, what's up?" Derek was behind his father and Kit jumped. He suddenly looked at me like I was a normal kid again. I made eye contact with Derek and he caught the silent message I send him. "Dad, she won't talk to you. Not until she trusts you, I will tell you what she has told me though." We went back into the viewing room, it was still empty and we talk. Derek told him what I was. Told him what he knew about Leela.

"I want your story first," I knew Kit had a lot of questions but I wasn't spilling my secrets until I had heard their side of the story.

He started right away, "The Edison Group has an experiment where the scientists tweak the supernatural gene. All of us have been a part of it. I was working for them, Tori's mom worked for them, Lauren worked for them." There is a whole list of test subjects that we have. Zoey Marie Nascha, that's your full name correct?" I nodded. "And Leela is on there too….along with many other names. We didn't mean to kidnap you but we didn't have a choice. You are listed as missing. Leela is listed as escaped." I nodded again. "Right now we're trying to get to a safe point and contact all the people on the list. We want to stop what the group has done." I gave him a questioning look. "Chloe and Tori have stronger powers than what is normal for their species, let alone their age. Simon's powers seem almost normal but I can tell something's wrong. Derek changed way too early." He looked sad, Derek seemed unfazed.

"What's wrong with me?" I whispered, my eyes went wide and Derek met my gaze, I knew he saw fear.

I told them my story. I told them that I had never knew my father, and my mom kept us moving place to place. She taught me what she could, but it was little. I told them about living on the Rez for a while. How they knew, they knew what I was. I told them about finding Leela in the river by my house. How mom and I bought a pool for her to live in. How we had to teach her to walk. How my mother stayed behind to distract the men that had come after us, while Leela and I escaped. I was sure they killed her but I would grieve later. That was it. My story.

"What did you see in your vision?" Kit was blunt, he didn't try to poke holes in my story or put a question to my character. But there wasn't time for that anyway.

"That's what their called?" Kit shot me a skeptic look, Derek look interested. "It's just…it's the first time that's ever happened. I saw Dr. Davidoff, it was more of a flash back. I think it was brought on because of the guys was in the truck with some guards that were shooting at us. It was only one truck though."

"What happened in the flash back Zoe?" I tried hard to remember but the memory was already fading and Derek's questing threw me.

"I…I don't remember," my head was starting to hurt. "He was checking for something, a birth mark or something. He did, no didn't find one though. He laughed but I was crying to my mom tried to get me to sleep. Wait…before," I huffed angrily. It was getting harder to remember, to _see_ again. "My parents were fighting, I don't think either of them worked for the group, but my dad did go to them. He asked them for help. My mom didn't know until I was about one or two. My dad did it without her knowing." I stopped, I didn't want to say anything else.

My heart dropped into my chest as I realized all that I had lost. And a voice broke the silence, but it was far away as I was lost in thought. "We need to get off this train, now." Kit seemed to be holding down panic. "I'll go get everything ready." He half ran up the stairs, leaving me and Derek alone.

"What did Simon say to you?" Derek's voice was more calculated than anything else.

"It doesn't matter," my answer was clipped, I was still angry. "Why did you ask? You were listening the whole time," Derek looked at me surprised. "I smelled you," I said bluntly, and a long silence followed.

He got up and walked to the stairs, he was about halfway up them when he spoke, "You're not a monster," These words brought tears to my eyes, they were spoke so low that only I could hear.

I gathered myself and went back upstairs. Everyone was gathering their things, ready to leave at any second. Leela had already gathered all of my stuff and hers. I was thankful for her, but now I had nothing to busy myself with. My head was spinning and I was still rather upset. I was back to my old self though, as blank and quiet as ever. Not a single emotion or thought was seen in my eyes or in my face.

Leela was unusually quiet, and it caught my attention. "Leela, sweetie, what's wrong?" I used my softest voice, saved just for her when she seemed vulnerable. Her eyes were wide and met mine with fear.

"I'm hungry, ohhhh….Zoe, I'm so hungry," She sounded almost like her old self. But that thought was broken by the realization of what she just said. She was holding back, but she wouldn't be able to for long. Her eyes were already turning into red hurricanes.

"Derek, I need you to come over here," I kept my voice very low, a little less than a whisper. "NOW," I raised my voice only a fraction, but it was enough for Derek. "How long can you hold back?" Her eyes told me the answer, we didn't have long. "Kit," I turned to him, "We need to get off this train, right now." He didn't ask questions, he just told us what to do and headed up to the front of the train. Fog started to engulf us again and soon the train was coming to a stop. Kit came running through the train, pushing us down the stairs, the door opened and we were faced with thick deep woods. I didn't think, I just ran, and ran, and ran.

**So this is the end to the Third chapter, which excites me! Any question or comments about this new story, just write me and I'll answer. :) please R&R.**


End file.
